1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to digital content distribution systems, and more particularly, to a method and system for providing a payment incentive for distributing digital files over a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many millions of digital files are now stored on the Global Computer Network (GCN) know as the Internet. These files take on many forms including but not limited to text files (in many file formats including Microsoft Word, Adobe PDF, and other formats), video files (including Mpeg-2-3-4, wmv, quicktime, real video, dmrv, and other formats), picture files (including jpg, bmp, tiff, and other formats), audio files (including aac, wma, mp3, and other formats) and other file types.
Commonly, these files are posted on the GCN for others to utilize. The process of posting the file can be referred to as uploading the file. The process of accessing the file can be referred to as downloading the file.
Increasingly digital file downloads are purchased in e-commerce transactions. Examples of companies that sell digital files online are numerous and include Apple Computer, Inc. of Cupertino, Calif. who sells music files in its iTunes branded audio store. Typically, the user pays for these files in an e-commerce transaction and then downloads them from the iTunes remote server. Additionally, Audible.com of Wayne, N.J. also sells audio files, e.g., audio books, audio magazines, etc., to ‘listeners’ who pay for the files and then download them to a personal computer or other media playback device. Other examples include CNN Pipeline of Atlanta, Ga. who sells streaming video files that the user downloads (or streams) to his/her computer and Amazon.com of Seattle, Wash. who sells text files, e.g., e-books.
Increasingly, creators of digital content are utilizing the GCN as a means for selling their digital content and a source of revenue. The challenge for a creator and/or publisher of digital content is to cause that content to be widely purchased by GCN users, which will correspondingly give the creator/publisher increased revenue and income. However, the challenge of achieving wide distribution of digital content does not have an easy solution. The digital content creator/publisher has substantial competition in the marketplace and increasing costs in order to make users to be aware of their content.
Therefore, a need exists for techniques that will allow a creator/publisher of digital content to enjoy wide distribution at a much lower cost per user as compared to conventional digital distribution models.